I Saw Mommy...
by Rascal
Summary: A holiday cliche Taiora fluffyfic told from their children's standpoint, written to get rid of writer's block. Enjoy! o


This is what comes of Jackson 5 on repeat...mindless, uninspired FLUFF! ^_^ And I don't KNOW where he got the Santa suit, or WHY he wore it to assemble the new-you-knows, awright?! Plot holes make the world go round!   
I've donated my disclaimer to charity.   
  
I Saw Mommy...  
  
Three children crept along a darkened hallway, unwittingly making the most possible noise under the circumstances.  
"Shh!"  
"You shh! You're the one stepping on all the creaky boards!"  
"SHH!"  
The children were two boys and a girl, obviously siblings. It was Christmas Eve, not long after ten o'clock, and they felt confident their parents would have fallen asleep long ago. The older boy had shaggy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a goofy grin reminescent of his father. His pajama bottoms dragged on the floor and his shirt exposed half an inch of stomach. The girl was smaller--bordering on tiny-- with wide caramel eyes and two small braids of a nondescript mousy color. She was wearing a college sweatshirt that hung baggily to her knees, and boxer shorts. Her oversized moccasins made a soft fftshff as she shuffled along, occasionally losing one or the other. The boy was barefoot. The third child seemed roughly the same age as the girl, and had a tousled carrot-top and light topaz eyes. Dressed in what he had worn all day long, he sported typical 6-year-old winter style. He trailed a blanket, the corner in his mouth.   
"Tamachi, are you sure Mommy and Daddy are asleep?" The girl asked.  
The oldest boy smiled fearlessly. "Of course! They're too old to stay up this long!"   
The younger boy snorted with disgust and removed his soggy blanket from his mouth. "You two know thith will never work. There'th no pothible way we can thpy on Thanta. It'th highly improbable!" He defied his size and age with words longer than he was.  
The girl waved a threatening fist. "Quiet, Korin, or you'll be eating this!" she hissed.  
Tamachi shook his head. "Both of you be quiet," he commanded. "Or you'll wake up Mom and Dad."  
The twins immediately stopped bickering and clamped their hands over their mouths, noddding solemnly. Tamachi waved his arm. "Let's move out."  
They snuck loudly to the banister across the stairs. Tamachi peered over, and the twins peeked between, hugging the hardwood columns. The girl giggled. "Home free! I can see the chimley from here!"  
Tamachi up-sided her head lightly. "Shh, Sachiko! They'll hear you!"   
Sachiko whirled and glared, braids swinging. Opening her mouth to threaten an extremely graphic and painful death to her older brother, she suddenly paused, stupified. A clear, high, soft bell rang out in the silence.   
Korin gulped. "Thanta." he whispered unnessecarily.  
Sure enough, a figure clad in red and white, a cloudfluff beard covering half his face and his hat providing for the rest, entered their line of vision. Sachiko stared wide-eyed. "Santa's lost a lot of weight." She looked at him, considering. "He looks good."  
He paused in front of the tree. "So-ra." he called quietly. "Honey."   
The children exchanged glances. Who was Sora? Their mother appeared in the doorway, and they all stiffened. Their mother had a NAME?   
The slim, tall, auburn-haired woman smiled happily and ran to Santa. "There you are!" They embraced. Sachiko pantomimed gagging. "I've been looking for you."  
"I was in the garage, putting together their new--you knows," he dropped his voice.   
Sora smiled gently. "Did you see the cookies they put out? They made themselves, for you, you know." she said, inexplicably playful. Tamachi wondered how his mother came to be on such familiar terms with Santa.  
Santa Claus dissapeared for a moment and then came back with a cookie, lavishly smothered in sprinkles, frosting, and candy. "Delicious," he pronounced. "I can barely taste your cooking through their decorations. Way to go, kids!"   
Sora laughed and hit him lightly. "Santa! That wasn't very nice! In fact, that was downright naughty!"  
He smiled sheepishly. "Aw, Sora. Stupid me, right?"  
"Stupid you." she agreed cheerfully. "By the way...I've been wondering...what does SANTA want for Christmas?"  
His eyes traveled upwards and the children's followed, transfixed. From the ceiling there hung a single sprig of mistletoe. "There is one thing," Santa suggested.   
"Oh?"  
"A kiss."  
Tamachi, Korin, and Sachiko all quickly turned away in disgust and hid their faces.  
"Ew!"  
"Yuck!"  
"I really don't think that'th completely nethethary."   
Not staying to see if Santa got the kiss he wanted, they all sprinted back to bed as fast as their thudding feet would carry them. They all leapt into their beds, quickly pulling their covers over thier heads and shutting out the image of their Mommy kissing Santa Claus.   
"Just wait until we tell DADDY!"  
  
Two happy and contented figures, very much in love, kissed by the multicolored, twinkling light of the Christmas tree.   
"Merry Christmas, Tai."  
"Merry Christmas to you too, honey."   
  
Merry Christmas, all. :)  
Or, to be consious of political correctness and other beliefs, happy holidays. And a happy & healthy new year! 


End file.
